Animaniacs: Wally Llama/Where Rodents Dare Credits (1993)
"Wally Llama" Written by Paul Rugg Directed by Kirk Tingblad "Where Rodents Dare" Written by Peter Hastings Tom Ruegger Directed by Dave Marshall Greg Reyna Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko, Pinky Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Richard Libertini as Wally Lama Joe Leahy as Announcer Frank Welker as Mr. President Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh Main Title Music: Richard Stone Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Direction: Rich Arons Animation: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Tony Craig Tim George Jenny Lerew Bob McKnight John Over Byron Vaughns Slugging Michael Gerard Sheet Timing Costi Mustatea Leo Sullivan B.G. Key Design Frank Frezzo Marty Strudler Model Design Arland Barron Hynsook Cho Sue Crossley Lance Falk Frederick Gardner Cynthia Petrovic Mark Zoeller Concept Art Bruce Timm Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Ann Guenther Kathryn Yelsa Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Monkey Wrangler Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Barry Blalock John Morris Gene DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Betty Vaughns Marcus Williams Animation Services Tokyo Movie Shinsha, Ltd.Wang Film Productions President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Kirk Startoons Ron Fleischer James Melton Tammy Daniel Biske Michael Medynsky Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:End Credits